Chicagoland Browncoats (IL)
Chicagoland Browncoats first met on December 20, 2002 at the viewing of the last Firefly episode - the tv pilot of Serenity. This was the first foray into fandom for many of the original Chicagoland Browncoats. After meeting everyone gathered, we all collectively called our loved ones to reassure them that no serial killers were present and proceeded to have a mighty fine shindig. Some of us kept in touch and we decided we wanted to continue to support the show hoping that our efforts, along with Browncoats around the world, that our show would be picked up at another network. * 2003 ** February @Capricon: Hosted by unclehyena and his wife, this was the first gathering at Capricon. *** Capricon pictures and overview * 2004 ** February @Capricon: Chicagoland Browncoats hosted a party room at Capricon where we won the award for "Best Theme Party" for our Blue Sun Room. *** Capricon pictures, including one of our award! ** August @Wizard World - Chicago: We hosted a fan table in Artists Alley and greatly puzzled the WW organizers when we didn't sell anything! We promoted Firefly, gave stuff away and made a few friends. Most importantly JOSS WHEDON VISITED OUR FAN TABLE! He also signed Flyhead's triptych and signed a picture of Rhobyneish's grandson - signing it "baby browncoat" which made him the first official baby browncoat. *** Wizard World pictures including pictures of Joss at our fan table *** Serenity movie blog wherein Joss mentions our fan booth - yes, not by name but we were the only Firefly fan table at the con. ** September: We host the inaugural Browncoat Ball * 2005 ** February @Capricon: We once again host a party room. This time our theme is St. Lucy's Hospital. We all wear doctor's coats and stethoscopes and order health checks for fellow con attendees. Our drinks are "blood bags" of various blood types in ziplock bags (but then put into a cup 'cause trying to set down a ziplock bag would have been a disaster!) We almost make a clean sweep of all the award that year: Best Party, Best Theme, Best Non-Alcoholic (Blood Transfusions, Pee-in-a-Cup, Blue Sun Shots) and Best Alcoholic Drink (Blood Transfusions). Image of the awards We weren't in the running for Best Food since we didn't serve any. ** August @Wizard World - Chicago: We host a fan table again, this time to promote the movie Serenity. ** September @Serenity Red Carpet Premiere in Hollywood, CA: A few Chicago Browncoats get invited to the Premiere where we watched the movie and then headed to the Premiere Party. * 2006 ** February @Capricon: We host a "Kimono Party" (just like a toga party). *2007 **February @Capricon: We host a party but this time, the theme is Enchanted, Inc. in support of Browncoat author Shanna Swendson *2008 **February @Capricon: We host a party themed Inara's Shuttle. Draped in seduction, it was a party that went until dawn. Shindigs We meet as often as we can but there are some gatherings that have become tradition. All information for upcoming shindigs can be found in the Chicagoland Browncoats Forum and we are completely open to new shindigs! Mostly if you want to have a shindig, you may want to post a poll to see how much interest there is then go from there. * February ** Capricon * May ** Chinatown mini-shindig * July ** Safe House mini-shindig (at the Safe House restaurant in Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * August ** Bristol RenFair * October ** Apple Holler mini-shindig * September ** Browncoat Ball Our Can't Stop the Serenity Screenings move around as needed and will be on August 29, 2009 this year. (was in June in 2007 and July in 2008) Related Link Shindigified External Links Chicagoland Browncoats Website Chicagoland Browncoats Yahoo Group Chicagoland Browncoats on MySpace Chicagoland Browncoats on Twitter Chicagoland Browncoats on Facebook Chicagoland Browncoats present Can't Stop the Serenity Category:US Great Lakes